Ashley-Manny Conflict
The conflict between Ashley Kerwin and Manny Santos began in Take My Breath Away, but it wasn't focused on until Holiday (2). Conflict History Overview Manny was shown to be jealous of Ashley in Take My Breath Away, when she saw Ashley and Craig talking. Ashley, however, began to dislike Manny in Holiday (2),' '''when she found out that Manny was dating Craig, even though Ashley and Craig were still together at the time. By season 7, it seems Ashley and Manny have come to a truce. Season 1 In 'Basketball Diaries, Manny disapproves of Ashley not crediting Liberty for her work claiming “a monkey can do her job better”. Season 2 In '''Take My Breath Away, Manny gets jealous when she spots Ashley talking with Craig. After interupting thier conversation, she then suggests to him that he not to talk to her anymore. Season 3 In Should I Stay Or Should I Go?, Manny convinces Craig to cheat on Ashley with her, and is hurt when she sees that Ashley and Craig are still together. In Holiday (1), Manny asks Craig to break up with Ashley, as a Christmas present to her. In Holiday (2), Manny is helping Ashley with makeup for the Christmas show and talking about Ashley needs to move on from Craig, Ashley is confused and tells Manny that they're still together. Ashley then notices the bracelet Craig had hidden in his garage and thought he had gotten for her. She compliments Manny's bracelet and asks who got it for her and Manny says it was just from some guy and they realize Craig had been lying to both of them the whole time and break up with him. In Accidents Will Happen (1), Ashley and Ellie insult Manny from the incident between them and Craig and Manny tries to tell them it wasn't just her fault but gives up. When Manny goes to talk to Ashley, Ashley tries to walk away until Manny says she's sorry but Ashley tells her that doesn't help and Manny talks about how Craig lied to both them. Ashley tells her she's gonna be late for class but as Manny leaves Ashley seems to be thinking about what she said. In Accidents Will Happen (2), Ashley is shocked to find out that Craig and Manny are officially together and is even more shocked when Paige informs her that she believes that Craig got Manny pregnant. When Ashley approaches them in the cafeteria, she announces it to the whole school which embarasses Manny, causing her to run out the cafeteria crying. Season 4 In Anywhere I Lay My Head, Ashley is annoyed when she finds out that Manny was behind Spinner convincing Downtown Sasquatch to play at the school car wash. Later at the car wash, Craig and Manny are talking, but Ashley interrupts them, calling Craig over to her. Spinner approaches Manny, and comments that if Ashley was anymore bitter, then she'd be a lemon. In Neutron Dance, Ashley is shocked to see Manny as an addition to Downtown Sasquatch. Season 5 In High Fidelity (2), when Ellie tells Ashley that Craig got back with Manny, Ashley jokingly says that makes her itchy. Season 6 In The Bitterest Pill, Ashley and Manny both attended the Degrassi memorial service for J.T. Yorke, who was murdered by a Lakehurst Secondary School student named Drake Lempkey several days earlier. Season 7 In Bust a Move (1), Manny, Jay, Ashley, Emma and Liberty take a road trip to Smithdale University. In Bust a Move (2), Ashley seems happy that Manny and Jay worked out their differences, and got back together. They both attended Craig's Purple Dragon concert at Smithdale. Trivia *Manny also had conflicts with Ashley's close friends Ellie Nash and Paige Michalchuk. *They were both in relationships with Craig Manning. *They were both friends with Liberty Van Zandt. *Ashley was the first girl of whom Manny was jealous because of Craig. The second was Ellie. *They both lost their virginities to Craig: Manny in Should I Stay or Should I Go? and Ashley in Voices Carry (1). *Craig was dating them at the same time, which caused their love triangle. *They are both singers. *They both pulled a "Stephanie Kaye": **Ashley ran for president in Family Politics and was also embarrassed by her stepbrother, Toby Isaacs, who is friends with Manny. **Manny started dressing sexier. *Both comforted a rape victim: Ashley comforted Paige and Manny comforted Darcy Edwards. *They were both members of Downtown Sasquatch, though not at the same time and in Manny's case only temporarily. *Craig included a song about both Ashley and Manny on his album Of Two Minds: "She's the Ash" (Ashley) and "Thong Girl, Wrong Girl" (Manny). *They both attended J.T. Yorke's memorial service at Degrassi in The Bitterest Pill. *They both made their first appearances in Season 1: Manny in Mother and Child Reunion (1) and Ashley in Mother and Child Reunion (2). *In The Bitterest Pill, Ashley was upset by the death of Manny's close friend and ex-boyfriend J.T. Yorke. *Manny dated Ashley's friend Spinner Mason. *Jason Mewes flirted with them both in Goin' Down the Road (1). Gallery tumblr_lepzq2OFd51qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_le99oxEN8V1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lgz5robbeR1qc1tpr.jpg capromoshoot.jpg tumblr_le99omyUAm1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lgz5slydsc1qc1tpr.jpg DegrassiTNG_cast_1.jpg 51abUCc9aUL SX500 .jpg Degrassi Season 4.jpg Tumblr mao69jYWLy1qcsv8zo1 400.jpg tumblr_l7l3cyxCeE1qc1tpr (1).jpg S1.jpg 777332.jpg Tumblr mcrg29W5iT1r5uoxco1 500.jpg 410_03.jpg nd0176b.jpg nd0161.jpg 23bfg.jpg Downtown Sasquatch2.jpg Images (29).jpg 625x300-degrassi-s3-group.jpg 75-lilyjak.jpg 91-lilyjak.jpg 90-lilyjak.jpg 2-brucas59 (2).jpg Untitled 9.png Cabaret (1).png AWH-0063.jpg AWH-0058.jpg AWH-0013.jpg AWH-0008.jpg AWH-0007.jpg AWH-0006.jpg Season3fullcast03.jpg Season3fullcast02.jpg Season3fullcast01.jpg Nd0182.jpg Nd0175.jpg 410 012.jpg 410 007.jpg 410 03.jpg Season1-9.jpg Season1-6.jpg Degrassi010710.jpg Season1-2.jpg Holiday0127.jpg Cssffe.jpg Savsde.jpg Savanny1.jpg Liberty-manny-ashley.png tumblr_mlaxqmwrka1r5uoxco1_500.jpg Degrassi The Next Generation, Season 1.jpg Season1.jpg 9424200 orig.jpg 20140403 C8570 PHOTO EN 38816.jpg Jagged Little Pill 47.png Evryone.jpg Degrassi S6.jpg 4989.PNG Season2fullcast.gif Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 7 Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts Category:Season 6